Promises Anew
by Vash22
Summary: The shard hunters are fighting their way to Naraku. While her powers are progressing Kagome is beginning to wonder what will happen when the jewel is complete.
1. Togostsu: No Mercy

Hey you guys! Yea I came up with my next story. I'm not sure when I'll update my first one but I know it's gonna be until I rewrite the next chapter. It got lost! ACK! Anyways, this story came to me during school. It is set like the regular series except I of course bent it to fit my story line. The pairing is a surprise so your gonna have to read and find out. Now the reason I wrote this story is because I miss the Action/Adventure type stories that still have the romance element. Those are my favorite types of stories. Sorry for any grammar errors. Anyways enough chit chat and on with the story!Promises Anew Togostsu: No Mercy 

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha roared while waving his father's fang brashly. His desperate need to hit Naraku's latest spawn had failed when his sword only succeeded in making dirt fly.

It was a summer afternoon when the skies darkened and miasma and Naraku's insects started to surround the area. Togostsu came out of the woods and into the clearing. He talked about killing them all and of course the shard hunters would not forfeit their lives so easily and the battle began. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara took out the insect demons while Kagome cleared the miasma and protected Shippo. Of course Inuyasha took care of battling with Togostsu. That was when Togostsu tried attacking Kagome. One of her arrows had flown past his head. Togostsu came close to Kagome when Inuyasha came to her aid. That was how it happened.

"Do you care about this ningen Inuyasha? Then again I should expect nothing less from a worthless hanyou such as yourself," Togostsu taunted. He dodged another attack and countered with his spiked fist.

Blood was running down Inuyasha's are Inuyasha's arm as her took a breather. Fatigue was starting to set onto his body. 'Damn! The spikes on his fists do enough damage. But with his speed behind them… He's only been hitting my shoulder. He's toying with me damn it. I need to end this soon. If I break my arm I won't be able to use the Tetsusaiga. He keeps countering my attacks!' Inuyasha thought while he panted slightly. He unconsciously let out a frustrated growl.

"Shut up and fight me!" Inuyasha's voice blared across the clearing. He took another swing at Togostsu. He was only rewarded with a dislocated shoulder. Inuyasha quickly and painfully popped it back into place.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you getting tired already? I guess your hanyou body can't take much more. I'll be sure to send you wench and your friends with you to hell quickly," Togostsu said mockingly.

"Don't bring them into this, your fight is with me! You're so full of shit! You should worry about yourself," Inuyasha snapped menacingly. 'Let's try a new tactic…' Inuyasha stood his ground waiting for Togostsu to attack.

Togostsu's sickening green hair whipped around his tense form as his jade eyes glowed an eerie color. His purple skin turned into a lavender color as he raised his fists so his spikes were aimed at Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome had watched the whole scene turn from bad to worse from the tree line. Inuyasha seemed to have tired out quickly.

'That jerk! I can't believe him! Even demons I don't know call me wench! I better go help Inuyasha. He doesn't look like he can take much more. I'll show him what this "wench" can do!' With that thought Kagome Hmphed.

"Shippo," Kagome cooed softly. The kit looked at her showing her she had his attention. "Shippo go tell Sango and Miroku to stand back. You stay with Kirara," Kagome said in a firm and motherly voice.

"But-" Shippo was about to protest when Kagome gave him a look of finality, "Be careful Kagome," he said in a worried tone.

She flashed him a reassuring smile as he scampered toward Sango and Miroku. Her face was set with determination locked in her eyes. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran into the clearing.

'Okay Kagome! Remember to aim and concentrate! She could see Togostsu with his fists pointed at Inuyasha who was ready. That's when she saw it. The purple glint that wrapped around Togostsu.

'A barrier!' Kagome thought frantically.

"Inuyasha don't!" She cried!

But it was too late, Togostsu's spikes shot from his fists with a deadly poison emanating from them and their origin. Inuyasha didn't register Kagome's cry. 'As long as she's not in danger.

"Take this you bastard! Bakryuuhaa!" Inuyasha released his Back-Lash Wave and missed the smirk that graced Togostsu's mouth.

"This is the end for you Inuyasha," Togostsu said maniacally.

Togostsu saw a glint in his peripheral vision and looked in time to see his barrier shatter.

"Noooo!" The last he saw was the angelic figure of the cause of his death. The compassion coursing through her stormy eyes.

"Rest in peace Togostsu…" Kagome said softly.

"I do not want your pity human wench!" Togostsu glared at Kagome as his own spikes ripped through his body along with the whirlwinds, which held no mercy. "Naraku will destroy you Inuyasha! You and your little group!" Togostsu was enveloped in the whirlwinds and disappeared.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

'Oh boy. No problem Inuyasha! I mean no big deal just saved your life!' Kagome thought sarcastically as she unconsciously sighed in exasperation. Her eyes had turned into a smoky color as Inuyasha go closer.

"Ya stupid human! What do ya think you were ding jumping into battle like that!" Inuyasha paused his rant waiting for a quick response.

"I-" Kagome obviously wasn't quick enough.

"You could have gotten yourself killed or hurt really bad," Kagome stopped listening to think on that line.

'He cares if I get hurt or not. I guess he shown that a lot of times but he's been different lately.' Kagome mused to herself with these thoughts when she was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Are you even listening to me?" Inuyasha leered at her and huffed waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Uh… Err…" Kagome couldn't think of anything to say so she said, "Thank you Inuyasha!" and gave him one of her 'I appreciate you so much' smiles. Her now lighter blue-gray eyes danced with a glint of amusement.

"Keh! Whatever… Stupid wench," Inuyasha walked away arms crossed. While on the inside he was really beaming at receiving one of her smiles.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome flared with anger as Inuyasha ate dirt. The others started walking towards them with Shippo out front.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed launching himself at Kagome.

"Shippo!" Kagome welcomed him with open arms. She hugged him close. "Did you behave?" Kagome asked while tickling him.

He managed to choke out a "yes" between his laughter while attempting to nod his head in confirmation. He failed miserably at his bold attempt. After Kagome stopped tickling him and he caught his breath he started his onslaught of questions, "Are you okay Kagome? I missed you! I was so worried!" Shippo sputtered.

"I'm okay Shippo! Awww! I missed you too! I wasn't gone that long though. And thanks but don't worry!" Kagome reassured him. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara finally reached them and were watching the exchange between the miko and the kitsune. Inuyasha had finally stood up from the ground and was glaring at Kagome. He was about to say something when she shot him the 'I'll say "it"' look. His ears flattened against his head and he resumed glaring at her.

"Kagome?" Shippo nervously.

"Yea Shippo? What's wrong?" Kagome gave him a worried look.

He started to fidget and whispered something in her ear. Kagome's face lit up and she smiled brightly at the little kit. The others looked at them curiously as Inuyasha sniffed at the kitsune overhearing what he whispered with his heightened sense of hearing.

"Of course Shippo! I would be honored!" Kagome squealed delightedly. She held him close as Shippo looked relieved and ecstatic. He hugged her neck tightly. As Miroku and Sango tried to figure out what had happened Kagome and Shippo started to walk away.

"Do you want to take a bath Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Okay… Momma," Shippo replied.

* * *

Okay so yea that's it sorry for any spelling mistakes! Please Read and Review! 


	2. Inuyasha's Vow

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story and thanks for reviewing PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m for reviewing my story! Anyways, I forgot to put the disclaimer for the last story so, GOMEN NASAI! Haha! Otherwise that's bout it. O yea! The stories should get longer as I go along! And don't worry I plan to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. It is the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi who does!

I already know how I want it to end so… Yeaaa… ON WITH THE STORY!

**Promises Anew**

**Chapter 2:** **Inuyasha's Vow**

The group was walking a dirt path on their way to the southern lands. As usual Inuyasha was leading while the rest trailed behind. Kagome was cuddling Shippo in her arms while having a conversation with Sango. Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder watchfully eying Miroku's wandering hand. Miroku was pondering when he saw Kirara leering at him. He had a sweat drop form on the back his head as he offered a smile while walking up to his hanyou friend.

"Inuyasha, have you sensed anything suspicious lately?" Miroku said meekly.

"Don't you think I would have told you if I did? But I am worried about going to the southern lands. It isn't the friendliest place. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Naraku. I won't let Kagome get in danger like that again!" Inuyasha looked ahead of them while making sure no immediate danger was around.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't your fault. And besides Lady Kagome is fine. She is much stronger than before," Miroku paused to let him digest the information. 'Inuyasha will not let such a thing go because he cares for Kagome too much. Inuyasha my friend, if you do not tell her you love her soon you will loose her.' Miroku thought silently when he made a decision to voice his thoughts. "Inuyasha, if you do not tell her your feelings soon," Miroku paused in weariness of his friend's response, "You will loose her love. Do not try to deny it for you and I both know it is true".

"Shut up houshi! You don't know what you're talking about so back off! Stop sticking your nose in my business," Inuyasha shot him a glare and held back the need to see the monk passed out on the ground with a rather large bump on his head.

Miroku seemed to have got the message and fell back in step with Sango and Kagome who were still chattering away.

* * *

"Hey Sango, I see you and Miroku have gotten pretty cozy lately! Is there something going on that your not telling me?" Kagome said in a singsong voice while wiggling her eyebrows. Kagome only giggled softly when she saw her friend do a very good impression of a tomato. 

"I don't know what you are talking about Kagome, but what about you and Inuyasha? He doesn't seem to call you as many bad names as before," Sango inquired.

"I keep on thinking about that too! I just can't figure it out though…" Kagome's words faded as a far away looked crossed her features. Sango looked at her with understanding and let her sift through her own world.

'He's been different since Naraku kidnapped me. I was so afraid… But I knew Inuyasha would come for me. The southern lands bring me grief. I think there are even a few Kikyou moments here too. In fact… I think it was in the southern lands where Kikyou was resurrected. I still get the chills thinking about. It was so painful… Not necessarily physically but it was mentally… A piece of my soul is still not with me. I wonder if I'll ever get it back… Okay snap out of it Kagome! Stay on track! You can mope about Kikyou later! Inuyasha, you're trying to figure out what's up with Inuyasha! Let's see… He's been more protective of me than usual. He always makes sure that I'm all right. He always keeps an eye on me. He takes unnecessary steps to keeping me safe too. Could it be? No, he loves Kikyou. Why are you doing this to me Inuyasha! I love you so much but you keep pushing me away when I get close! Okay… I guess I should stop thinking about this stuff. I'm making myself depressed! I have to take care of Shippo! I can't take care of him if I'm not strong! I need to be strong for Shippo! I love him like a son! I never thought he would ask me to be his mother! I feel so proud to have a son like him. He may not be by blood. But he is by love. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my kit!" Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when she saw Inuyasha waving a hand in her face in an attempt to grab her attention.

"Hey! I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes! Are you that stupid! Then again you are a human," Inuyasha waited for her to take the bait.

"What! I know a lot more than you do so shut up! Plus you're half human! I guess that makes you half as stupid as you already are! Tough luck isn't it! Oh wait you probably don't understand words over four letters long! Maybe you can understand this word! Does it ring any bells! SIT!" As Kagome bit out these words she grew while Inuyasha shrank until he finally had his face planted into the ground.

Inuyasha waited until the spell wore off and for Kagome to cool down long enough to say something. He finally stood up when her aura was calm.

"Hmph! I was trying to tell you that there is a village up ahead so we probably don't have to camp out tonight. And I can to understand words over four letters long! I just don't want to muddle your brain anymore than it is. How else am I gonna find the jewel shards," Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized what he said. 'Oh know! I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean it that way!' Inuyasha was trying to think frantically of a way to fix his mistake. He watched as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Momma, are you okay?" Shippo shot Inuyasha glare as he continued to question his mom, "I'll get Inuyasha back for you if you want. Momma?" Shippo continued to try and talk to the sad miko as Miroku walked towards Inuyasha and continued to question him for his actions. Sango came over to Kagome to try and cheer her up.

"Inuyasha are you stupid! Or maybe you have rocks for a brain! You need to apologize to Lady Kagome now! Before it gets any worse!" With that Miroku hit Inuyasha in the head with his staff and pushed him towards Kagome.

"Sango? Can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome whispered quietly.

"Sure Kagome, of course. You take all the time you need," Sango replied gently.

"Shippo, I'm so sorry," Kagome's heart tore as she saw his eyes begin to water with fear, "I…" Kagome gave a sigh and hugged him close.

"Don't leave Kagome! Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me momma!" Shippo cried onto her blouse as he felt her set him down gently.

"I'll be back Shippo. I promise I'm not abandoning you. I promise. You are my son, I would never leave you alone," Kagome gave him a smile in an attempt to reassure him, "I love you Shippo".

Shippo jumped back into Kagome's arms, "I love you to momma!"

"I'll be back in a week. Just send Kirara back to the well!" Kagome yelled half-heartedly as she was now airborne on Kirara's back on her way to the well.

Inuyasha watched with sad eyes as she left him and the rest of the group. 'I'm so sorry I hurt you again. I'll make it up to you. I vow to you Kagome that I will not let anyone hurt you… even if I die. Maybe one day I'll say to you.'

"Okay let's go back to Kaede's village. We'll wait till Kagome comes back," Inuyasha felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to stare into watery eyes. Shippo reverted his gave back ahead as Inuyasha did. Sango and Miroku walked behind silently not daring to speak afraid their hanyou friend would hear their thoughts of the situation.

* * *

Alrighty then! Chapter two is done! I should be able to write the next chapter soon enough. Please Read and Review! 


End file.
